


Chance Meetings

by LindtLuirae



Series: Me & You [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sakura, F/M, First Meeting, possessive teammates, sakura kinda likes it, shisui is a FLIRT, shisui is in awe of sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: Shisui hits on Sakura in front of an angry Team 7.||Migrated from FFnet 22/6/2020||
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Me & You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799233
Comments: 36
Kudos: 204





	Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFnet, but I'm officially going to be migrating all my works to AO3.
> 
> This story is part of the ongoing #surpriseme giveaway I did on tumblr in 2018.
> 
> Based on a prompt by tobianidiot: Shisui hitting on Sakura in front of an angry team seven.
> 
> Beta'd by sweet denilmo! 
> 
> Enjoy~

The sun was just beginning to dip behind the mountains, the sky a brilliant shade of orange, painting the world with soft yellows and reds. A flock of birds shot into the sky overhead, hovering just above a young, dark-haired man long enough for him to worry about being crapped on.

Shisui Uchiha let out a sigh of relief when they continued on their merry way, thankful for the lack of shit showers. It wouldn't be the first one he'd got caught in. The curly-haired man winced at the memory and quickly resumed his brisk pace.

He had an important mission. Or more accurately, he was assigned a task deemed important by one overprotective older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Within Shisui's firm grasp was a bento made with all the finesse of expert Uchiha fingers, neatly wrapped and secured with love and affection for Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. Shisui just happened to be the unfortunate messenger.

It wasn't that Sasuke was unpleasant or anything… he just lacked the fine courtesy possessed by his older brother. Okay, _fine_ , so maybe the guy was a bit ( _a lot_ ) of an asshole, but he was Itachi's baby brother and Itachi so happened to be Shisui's best friend in the world. So too damn bad.

Shisui sighed, running his fingers through his mop of unkempt hair, smoothing any tangles. Where did Itachi say Sasuke's team was training again?

 _"Shannaro!"_ A piercing battle cry rang sharp and clear through the forest, disturbing the false calm of the evening like thunder.

If Shisui was asked about it, he'd deny till the day he died the yelp of surprise that escaped him.

And if someone witnessed the way he nearly jumped out of his skin when the ground shook and _clattered_ hard enough to rattle his teeth, he would just have to find a new place to hide a body.

_What in the everloving fuck?_

Alarmed, Shisui stilled in his spot, the ground still minutely vibrating with shockwaves. _An earthquake?_

That didn't sound too far fetched, but just in case, Shisui waded deeper into the forest to check. Following the ongoing commotion lead him to training ground Three.

"Narutooooo!" A flash of red blurred before Shisui just before the ground exploded again and he nearly lost his balance.

"Holy hell!" Shisui exclaimed, watching as a blond boy went flying through the air like a ragdoll and slammed against a nearby tree with enough force that it split in two. Atop of him stood a victorious rosette, cracking her knuckles threateningly. "That's what you get you pervert!"

"Maa, Sakura-chan ease up a bit, you don't want to kill Naruto." He recognised Kakashi Hatake as the man emerged from his perch on a nearby tree. He looked a little too pale if you asked Shisui.

The rosette's chakra flared threateningly, enough to arouse goosebumps on the Uchiha's skin, and snarled, "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Kakashi-sensei."

Whoa, was this Sasuke's _weak_ teammate?

"You'll have to put him back together if you break him, Sakura." That was unmistakenly Sasuke's voice, dripping with annoyance. He spared a brief pitying glance for his fallen teammate but otherwise seemed unperturbed that _Weak Sakura_ just nearly wiped training ground Three entirely off the map.

Huh? Was it a joke all along? Surely someone who could crack the earth with their fist wasn't weak! Damn, the girl was insanely strong!

Shisui stepped into the clearing where Team 7 stood bickering and flared his chakra just enough to be noticed. "Uh, hi! I'm sorry to disturb your training session…"

His eyes trailed to Sasuke as he raised the bento in his hand. The box held the unmistakable Uchiha fan and Sasuke let out a half sigh-half groan, face flaming in embarrassment.

"Oh, did you get Sasuke lunch?" Suddenly he was a captive of forest green eyes, and for a moment Shisui forgot how to breathe. Oh, she was a total beauty too!

The rosette stalked towards him with sure, even steps, the whole of her attention focused on him— Shisui had a deer-caught-in-the-headlight moment for just a split second, because the young woman all but _radiated_ power and he was starting to get goosebumps again. But then she smiled kindly, her whole demeanour shifting to something far more pleasant and welcoming, and his heart skipped a beat in relief.

"That I did," he nodded, ignoring the killer glare he could feel emanating from Sasuke's direction. "Itachi-kun prepared it."

Sakura cooed quietly, before turning in Sasuke's direction. "Your brother is just too kind Sasuke, I'm jealous."

"If I wasn't sure Itachi would kill me, I'd give it to you since Assuke there doesn't seem too happy with it,” Shisui grinned, watching in fascination as Sakura's face broke into a brilliant grin, her cheeks flushing an endearing pink.

Suddenly he was having trouble matching this blushing, pretty girl to the woman he'd seen split the ground in two not a few minutes ago. Super pretty _and_ insanely strong? What a killer combination.

Frankly, she was just his type of girl.

"Oh, that's fine, I'm _sure_ Sasuke-kun will change his mind." Sakura sent Sasuke a saccharine smile, her voice taking on a threatening lilt.

Sasuke froze, and Shisui could see the way his entire stance became cautious. _Atta boy, fear the tigress…_

"However," Shisui found himself saying, grabbing Sakura's attention again, "I am capable of extending an invitation for dinner if you're interested."

Suddenly he was under the disbelieving scrutiny of three men, one which positively radiated killing intent. He ignored them.

"Dinner with you?" Sakura asked, surprised but not unpleasantly so.

Shisui laughed, she was just too cute. "Well yeah, that's what I'm hoping."

Another glare intensified, this one coming from the blond boy. He looked ready to march to Sakura's side and throttle Shisui, but the firm grip of Kakashi Hatake kept him in place.

"Like… like a date?" Sakura inquired, her cheeks slightly darker now.

Was it that surprising that he was asking her out? Surely guys were throwing themselves at her left and right. He wouldn't be surprised if she was in a committed relationship. "If you want it to be— I've got no qualms taking a pretty lady like you on a date."

"Oh," she said, eyes widening a fraction. Huh. That wasn't a no. Not that he was expecting one but he knew it was a possibility. "But… I don't even know your name."

Oh. He forgot to introduce himself. "Ahh, how silly of me. I'm Shisui. Sasuke's second cousin."

He extended his hand for her to shake, which she accepted with another pretty blush. "Sakura Haruno."

"It's an absolute pleasure, Haruno-san." He gave her a bright grin.

The killing intent wafting from her team hit the roof and Shisui wondered if he'd have to use his Body Flicker jutsu before the end of the day.

"Just Sakura's fine. Where're we having dinner?"

Three jaws collectively dropped behind the rosette— the sight was so comical, Shisui had to use every ounce of control to swallow his laughter. "Is that a yes to a date?"

"What else could it be, silly?" She teased, blush receding to leave a pretty light red dusting the apples of her cheeks. "Unless you're backing out… you wouldn't be the first."

Somebody backed out of a date on this woman? What do you know, utter idiots really do exist.

"Absolutely not. Besides, I don't fancy having my ass kicked and I've seen what you've done to mother earth there." He shot a look to the ruined training ground behind her, another wave of goosebumps threatening to take over.

"Oh? Are you scared?" She smirked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Huh.

Well, let it be said Shisui never backed out on a challenge.

She was yet to let go of his hand and he used it to drag her a step closer, leaning down so that he was at eye-level with her. She held his gaze defiantly much to his instant approval. "Scared? Not particularly, honey. However, cautious? Definitely. Absolutely. You pack quite the fist. I'd like to fight you one day."

This time her blush was darker but she seemed strangely pleased. "You want to date _and_ fight me? Hmm… and if I kick your ass?"

"You get to pick the next date." He winked, straightening. This time the stares of all of her three teammates were downright poisonous.

Sakura looked like she was about to retort with something smart but coincidentally, turned to glance at her teammates just that second. Her whole demeanour shifted, and if he wasn't mistaken, she seemed _angry_.

The rosette turned back to him with an air of finality and Shisui didn't really know what to expect, a smile or a slap, but something about that was endlessly intriguing.

Sakura huffed. "Sounds like a plan Shisui-san. Care to walk me home so I could get ready for our _date_?"

"Sure, lead the way." Shisui knew there was a bigger play behind her request to be walked home but he shrugged and went along with it. Hey, nothing bad with walking pretty pink-haired women home— even if her teammates looked like he just agreed to deflower her.

"S-s-SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried, gobsmacked. "You can't walk home with strangers!"

"I'm an adult, I do what I want." Was the rosette's retort as she linked her arm with Shisui and began to steer him away.

He didn't know what compelled him to turn around and add in his two cents, but he did. "I'm pretty sure Sakura-san can take good care of herself if that's anything to go by." He motioned towards the shattered rock and dirt.

When he turned his attention back to Sakura, she seemed to glow at his words, which he found rather strange. He was _just_ stating the obvious!

"Oh, and bon appetite!" He paused to drop Sasuke's bento by the ground at the tree line before they continued on their way, Shisui wondering if he would be fending off murder attempts before the morning.

Eh too bad, Shisui was nothing if not determined. "Do you like barbecue?"

"I love it." She nodded, smiling. "Is that what we'll be having."

"Sure." He adjusted his elbow so that she was hanging onto it. "I look forward to having dinner with you."

Sakura sighed, and it made him immediately want to do anything to make her smile again. "I hope my teammates don't crash it."

Hmm…. that could be an issue. But it was for _him_ to worry about. Shisui chuckled secretively. "We could always go somewhere else. No rules against take out barbeque, amirite?"

Sakura's surprise shifted to a pleased grin. "Nope, none at all."

The pair continued on their merry way, leaving behind three flustered men being circled by a suspicious flock of birds.

Sasuke's indignant shout at being crapped on followed them all the way to their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more ShiSaku by me be sure to let me know if you like this ;)


End file.
